


Lonely Bird/孤鸟

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Written in Chinese, little story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: Leia once told Rey a story. A story of a lonely bird.Written in Chinese.





	Lonely Bird/孤鸟

他们在战场相遇。  
漫天流火染红了永恒白夜，交错的剑锋闪烁出夺目的光芒。凯洛伦低头看着她，那双眼中镌刻着红蓝构筑的十字，成了他一生仅见的盛景。  
他们彼此铭记，却像两只大洋上偶遇的飞鸟，交叉而过，来不及说声告别。  
……  
芮看到了惊起的飞鸟，光剑在她手中嗡鸣着，传来脉搏般的振动。  
她听说有一种鸟，需要很多年的时间来确定配偶。  
黑色的身影从岸边走近，漆黑的发像鸟翼在风中肆意张开，她深吸了一口气向他狂奔而去，看见眼界尽处的男人举起了手中血红的剑。  
海浪与雨水从所有方向袭来，她拼尽了一切与他战斗，坠落悬崖时却想起了那只飞翔在高空的鸟。  
它们一生孤独。  
……  
那次分别过后他们再未面对过彼此。  
时空的风吹拂过他们的身躯，他们有时在无垠星空里擦肩而过，在舷窗里瞥见对方的惊鸿一影；有时隔着无数星球彼此相望，以舰队或计谋搏斗。  
凯洛伦从灰烬里拾起一片洁白的鸟羽，它仍旧带着海水咸腥的气味，像黏在指尖般难以剥离。  
突然间他想起母亲曾讲过的故事：两只鸟在海风里离散，继续自己孤独又漫长的飞行，跨越茫茫大海，终有一日会回到结巢的礁石。  
他不知道在它们经年一度的相聚之间，是否曾孤独至疯魔悲泣。  
……  
芮站在灯火通明的作战室里，伸手抚过那件冰冷的旧衣，突然间所有声响欢呼都离她而去，只留下一个更年长女人的语音低低回响在脑海。  
有一种鸟，它们只在筑巢时相聚，往后又将各自独立飞行，看顾巢穴的鸟儿永远孤独，飞离觅食的鸟儿也形单影只。  
如若有一只鸟坠落在海天之际，再不归来，她突然想到，另一只鸟儿是否会悲伤，还是它早已习惯了孤独，习惯了永远独行？  
……  
他们在战场相遇。  
一无所有、却似拥有了一切。  
他放下了剑，走入有她的晨光。  
她把她的剑交到他手中，那一刻，他想起父亲的话。  
“但它们至死不渝。”  
她轻轻合着，身后是将散未散的黑暗，是旭日未升前的光明。


End file.
